


Fade

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, FFxivWrite2020, Fluff, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Selectively Mute Main Character, plays, post-5.3, written for ffxivwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: “Let’s go see a play.”
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913422
Kudos: 5





	Fade

“Let’s go see a play.”

The abruptness of the suggestion has the woman looking up from her currently very absorbing and essential duty of petting Aster. The other fluff ball demands Emet-Selch’s attention to no avail, the Ascian pretending he doesn’t notice the blue ball of fluff hopping incessantly at the edge of the sofa.

“Sorry?” Perhaps she’d misheard. Certainly he hadn’t just implied he wanted to _go_ somewhere.

“Let’s see a play,” the man repeats breezily, sitting up and adjusting his coat. “You’ve never been to one, have you?”

“I haven’t, but -- why _now_...?” Surely there must be other things they can do with their time...Arianna hadn’t exactly been expecting to _go_ anywhere for the evening.

“It’ll be fun~. And, mm, I think one should be starting in just about...” He glances at the chronometer on Arianna’s wall. “Ten minutes, perhaps? We have plenty of time to prepare.” Though preparing really is just -- “What sort of dress would you like?”

“Um -- ”

 _Less_ than ten minutes later, the two are fully ready, Arianna anxiously touching at her butterfly pin.

“A-are you sure this is a good idea?” she asks as she gives one final look in the mirror. The white dress really is quite pretty -- “Won’t someone r-recognise you...?”

Hades shrugs. “Theatres are dark. No one should be looking that closely.”

“What is the play you wanted to see...?”

“I don’t remember what’s supposed to be playing now, really. But I’m sure you’ll like it.”

So which is it...?

“W-won’t there be a lot of people?”

“Perhaps. But you won’t have to talk to any of them, I assure you.” As he grasps her hand in his, he pauses, perhaps realising she’s never given a proper response. “ _Would_ you like to go, though? I’d like to show you.”

“I...would.”

The portal he pulls them through leads them onto a dimly lit small balcony with only a few seats. It takes her a moment to realise he’s put them in a private booth, with plush chairs and gleaming railings. The seats below are full of people, a quiet buzz reverberating through the lavish theatre as everyone settles down in their seats.

 _“See? No one will disturb us here.”_ Hades slings an arm about her shoulders comfortingly. He leads them to their chairs and has her take a seat, reclining beside her. In one hand, he holds a pair of small binoculars on a handle, handing the other to Arianna. Simply holding them up to her face makes her feel far more fancy than she actually is.

 _“Ah...thank you...”_ The lights above the chairs fade, the spotlights shifting to the stage as the curtains slowly part to reveal the main players. The first blare of the orchestra has the woman’s shoulders hunching and jerking to her ears until he hurriedly adjusts the sound for her with a quiet _snap_.

Perhaps _she_ is enjoying watching the play, but it’s one he’s seen multiple times before, apart from the few new flares. He’s far more absorbed in seeing the gentle smile slowly spread across her face, the gleam that alights to her eyes as she becomes more absorbed, the way her fingers grip at his hand and her expression tightens in suspense.

He thinks he knows the answer, but he asks regardless once they return home, able to talk as they like.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I -- o-of course!” Arianna’s smile is bright and true as she clasps one of his hands in both of hers. “Did you?”

“Of course, my dear.”


End file.
